Meanwhile
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Every man stares, but her eyes are only for me... Just a short thing on a day or two in Spike's life... Meanwhile, back in my memory...


Note: I really can't decide if I like this or not. Anyway here it is for your enjoyment. Please read and review. 

                                                                        **_Meanwhile_**

****

****

****

**_                                                            She sparkles, she dazzles_**

**_                                                             She lights up the room _**

****

****

****

****

I held Faye's hand as I led her through the crowded room, the soothing jazzy music calming my ever racing nerves. Today had been a _hard day at work. The bounty had refused to give up. All my muscles were sore and strained. _

Faye, on the other hand, had not helped with the bounty and looked like a barrel of gold coins. Bright and shinning. 

Her black dress hung to her knees and was loose and free. Her smile stretched from ear to ear, clad with her oh-so-famous red lipstick. 

                                                **_We walk together to a table for two_**

**_                                        Every man stares but her eyes are only for me_**

****

****

****

We approached a table for two, and she gracefully lowered herself into the seat. While I on the other hand, dropped into the seat. A resting place for my weary feet. I had brought Julia to this same place once, I looked around noting the familiar surrounding and the unfamiliar changes. I, in a sense, felt wrong bringing Faye here, but she wanted to come to a fancy restaurant. So, I brought her to one. Even if it used to mine an Julia's. 

I looked around, noting a lot of the men had turned their head when walked by. I inwardly laughed, because turning to look back at Faye, I saw her eyes were only focused on me.

"Would you like to dance?" I reached across the table, offering my hand. 

She smiled brightly and took it. We rose simultaneously. 

                               **_We make our way to the dance floor, She squeezes my hand_**

**_                                                I can't believe how lucky I am_**

****

****

****

I pull her to me and we sway to the slow, jazzy music. Her head resting on my shoulder, the soft cadences of her breathing in my ear. I feel like everyone's watching just us. Faye as she folds herself into my grasp and me as I welcome her. I feel like they're accusing me. _How could you? How could you love two at the same time? Julia and Her? It makes no sense! I can hear them all. _

I close my eyes and I see another face…

                                                                        **_Meanwhile…_**

                                                       **_In the back of my me memory_**

**_                                                        You're still dancin' with me_**

****

****

****

****

I picture its Julia that I have my arms around. Julia, who I am holding close. I inhale her scent, moonbeams and lavenders. Julia didn't smell like that. She smelled like day, while Faye will always be my night. Julia smelled of sunshine and daisies. It was hard to confuse the two. 

But, with my eyes closed, I pictured I couldn't tell. I stopped smelling. I just danced and loved my Julia. 

                                                  **_And I'm holding you once again_**

**_                                                            Meanwhile…._**

****

****

****

I smile into her hair, as we pull away, as I open my eyes, the vision of my Julia dies. I see harsh reality again. Faye smiles at me and kisses my cheek. We return to the table, as I return from the dream. I sit down at the table, in front of the vase of lavenders and daisies. Day and night. Julia and Faye. So different….

                                                **_We move to the end of a beautiful night_**

**_                                                   Tender kisses, soft candle light_**

****

****

****

Faye had lit numerous candles all over our house on Mars. I kissed her lips. She smiles as she pulls away. "I love you." 

"I love you too." I kiss her again, my lips falling to her neck. 

I felt her arms encircle my waist. 

                                    **_She draws the curtain, slowly we climb up the stairs _**

**_                                       And reach for each other, the passion begins_**

**_                                              We fall together as lovers and then_**

****

****

****

Faye shut the curtains and we made our way up the stairs. I could feel her hand tracing down my back. We entered our room and I brought her to me, lips catching hers. We fell onto the bed. 

~  

I was relaxed next to Faye, her hand running absently through my hair and this relaxation caused memories to catch up. 

                                                            **_Meanwhile…._**

**_                                                In the back of my memory_**

**_                                                You're still lying with me_**

**_                                          And I'm holding you once again_**

****

****

I pictured me and Julia lying on my bed, tangled in each others arms. Her breath brushing my neck. Her hair wrapped around my fingers; silk. I kissed her cheek and she smiled. It was one of the few moments we ha time to just lie in each others arms. 

Her blue eyes looked up at me, holding so many promises. "I want to stay like this forever, just lying in your arms." _I had no clue at the time they were all fake… false…_

I kissed her forehead and smiled. "I do too. I do too." 

                                                            **_And I try and I try, Lord knows I do_**

****

****

Spike sighed, coming back to reality. He touched Faye's forehead with his lips, just like he had done to Julia in the memory. "I love you Faye." He reassured himself. 

"I love you too, honey." She brought her lips to his neck, placing small butterfly kisses. 

                                                            **_But each time my heart beats back to you_**

**_                                                                                    Meanwhile.,.._**

**_                                                                        I'll go on living my life now_**

****

****

****

****

I sat on the couch, Jet had called they were shipping off that day. My life was so boring. Land, hunt bounty, and ship off. Next day, do it again. How boring. 

I shook my head, relaxing into the couch.

                                                                        **_I'll find a way somehow_**

****

****

****

I sighed, this was my life. Not nearly as exciting as it used to be, but that was life. Surprising and changing. He sighed. 

                                                            **_But meanwhile…_**

**_                                                   In the back of my memory_**

**_                                                    You'll always be with me_**

**_                                                But I'll never hold you again_**

****

****

****

But, he could always remember how exciting it had been. He can remember the chases, the light night forbidden meetings with Julia. He could remember all that. He could hold it in his heart. 

Faye fell down next to him and he kissed her. He could hold it in his heart…

With all his present day loves….

                                                            **_And meanwhile…._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
